The Sheriff and The Godmother's Son
by c4redragons
Summary: Sheriff Caitlyn may be able to sleep with a couple boys every now and then. But do to being on the job constantly, those boys tend to dump her. But when she runs into one who seems different, she thinks she might be able to have a stable relationship. Little does she know is that this boy happens to be the son of one of Piltover's most notorious criminals. (You write the lemons.)
**The Sheriff and the Godmothers Son.**

 _ **Episode 1: a new Valentines.**_

Piltover, the city of progress. This city with a low crime rate is under the watchful eye of its finest police force, especially the top of the boys and girls in blue, Sheriff Caitlyn was popular and respected. But today which just happened to be valentine's day, wasn't a good day for her.

"Cait, I'm starting to think you care about your job more than me." Said her younger boyfriend.

"That is not true, I'd do anything for you David." she said.

"Then why did you forget about Valentine's day?" He said.

"What makes you say that?" Caitlyn asked.

"The fact that this box of chocolates that I saw you buy from across the street still has the price tag on it." He said holding up the box.

"And also the news." He said rewinding the program on the T.V.'

Reporter: These 4 criminals of piltover's mafia have been subdued thanks once again to our fearless sheriff.

Reporter: Tell us Ms. Caitlyn did you happen to have any advice for all the young couples here on this exciting Valentine's day.

Caitlyn: Well I…WAIT TODAYS VALENTINE'S DAY?

Caitlyn then took off down the street. The reporter looked at the Vi who just shrugged. the reporter than turns to one of the apprehended crooks.

Reporter: and how is your Valentine's day sir?

Mafia member: F**k off.

David then turns off the television and turns back to Caitlyn.

"uhh…heh heh." Caitlyn let out a nervous chuckle while putting and innocent smile one.

David just gave her an unimpressed look.

"Were breaking up aren't we?" Cait said with a sigh.

"Eyup." Said David.

* * *

Caitlyn came out of David's house only to see Vi and Ahri there.

"Getting dumped on Valentine's day." Said Vi, "that's a first, even for you."

"This is like the 28th guy that dumped you." Said Ahri.

"Can we not do this today girls." Caitlyn pleaded.

"Sorry cupcake." Said Vi, "it's basically tradition now."

"Well at least you managed to sleep him a couple times." Said Ahri

"Oh remember the time she slept with those twins without them knowing she was dating the other?!" Vi said

"And when they did," Ahri replied, "the older one kicked her in the crotch after they both dumped her!"

They bursted out laughing.

"Ha Ha." Caitlyn mocked, "well at least I didn't get drunk and sleep with my cousin."

"Touché." Vi said.

"Or get caught sleeping with another girl." Caitlyn said looking at Ahri.

"HEY SHE LOOKED LIKE A BOY!" Ahri yelled.

They all laughed since all of them went through an awkward situation at one point.

"Why don't we head back to the station? asked Vi.

"I'd like that." Said Caitlyn

* * *

"You know I think you're job is like boy repellent." Said Ahri.

"I'd haven't really had much time off lately." Caitlyn replied

Ahri imitated spraying repellent on Caitlyn. Cait just chuckled and pushed her away. after roughly 30 minutes the sun was starting to set and the girls began to rush back since they didn't want to be in the cold night. Suddenly Caitlyn knocked someone over.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to"…Cait got a good look at the person.

It was a young boy at least 18, he had short hair that covered one of his blue eyes he was about a foot smaller that her, he was a little skinny. Caitlyn was at a loss for words as both her and the boy looked at each other.

"I-I-It's ok I-I should have watched where I was going." he blushed slightly.

Young, Cute, and Shy. This boy was Caitlyn's type.

"What's your name?" asked Caitlyn.

"N-Nathan Fisher." he said.

"Well Nathan Fisher, I-I know we just met and all but would you like to go grab a bite?" asked Caitlyn.

"I… I would like that." said Nate.

* * *

The next day Caitlyn was heading over to meet Nate at the diner. She left her rifle since the diner was just down the street. Suddenly a shady black van drove up and a guy and girl wearing sunglasses and suits grabbed her and threw her in.

"YOU GOT SOME BALLS TO TRY A STUNT LIKE," Cait paused as she saw an older woman that looked young but had gray hair, and eyeglasses. next to some tall woman.

"So you're the godmother." said Caitlyn.

"Correct I am Abilene Fisher, Mother of Nathan." she said.

"MOTHER?!" Caitlyn said looking as if she has just been shot. "OK IM OUT OF," she was cut off as the 2 agents e motionlessly

* * *

pointed their guns at her face.

Cait sat back down. "Please continue."

"I have come to call a truce, I may be a criminal mastermind, but I will do whatever I must to make my son happy." Said Abilene.

Cait would usually think this as bullshit, but through her experience, when it comes to their children, Mothers never go back on their word.

"Very well what are the terms?" Cait asked.

"As long as you are dating my son, and the police keep out of our business, The mafia will commit no crimes." said Abilene.

Caitlyn thought long and hard about this, She didn't like making deals with criminals, but this boy, she felt something she never felt before with him.

"…Deal." said Caitlyn.

"Thank you Ms. Caitlyn, you made my son a very happy boy last night." Abilene smiled.

"But do be aware, if you break my sons heart, well Lily will you show her?"

The tall girl known as Lily grabbed a metal bar and bent it into a pretzel with very little effort. This caused Caitlyn to gulp.

"Don't worry, I won't." Caitlyn said.

* * *

Nate was waiting for Caitlyn, He never dated before due to everyone fearing his overprotective mother. But now the sheriff herself asked him out, He never felt more happy in his life. the entry bell rang as Caitlyn came in, Nate gave her a small wave to show her where he was.

* * *

Depending on the reviews will show whether or not I will continue this story.


End file.
